Welcome to HetaWorld High School!
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Ever wanted to enroll in hetalia high school? NOW YOU CAN! ALL DETAILS INSIDE! my oc is already in the story details inside no more spaces DISCONTINUED SEE KEESHISCRAZY!
1. NO MORE

THERE IS NO MORE PLACES LEFT I APOLOGIZE

THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED ARE:

xXtheawesomnesshandsdownXx

SoraChiistar

Jky. Malfoy

Rachelle Marques

thatgirlwiththeglasses

Japanese Sinister

Bree the Raven

KeeshIScrazy

Plus me and my Cousin thanks all for applying the story will be started tomorrow!


	2. meet the characters

**Thank you for all the entries I received unfortunately I had to turn some people away which I really hated doing but I couldn't have to much people or the story would be all over the place, ENJOY FROM LUCY XXX**

The new students entering HetaWorld High School were a mixture of different shapes, sizes, personalities, eye colours, traits, personas, Everything!

The School was a boarding school, which many liked the idea of, many didn't.

There stood 3 girls that stood out the most, one called Rachelle Marques one named Momoko Suzuki and another named Silence,

''Wow…''

Momoko muttered, the school was big and very beautiful, So were the students al gorgeous in there own way,

Silence was 13, She was English but moved to Scotland at a very young age, she had burgundy eyes which shone when she was happy and grew darker when angry, she had white hair and pale skin, she wore lilac thick rimmed 50's styled glasses, her hair was in ponytails tied up with a two black ribbons, she had big, clunky, metal boots, with black suspenders which had two dark red bows she had a dark red tartan skirt on with a black belt with the word ''destiny'' in diamonds all across it, she had an off shoulder belly top which was black with an array off pearls and dark red ribbon on it, underneath the belly top she had black fishnet down her arms and covering the rest of her exposed tummy, she had a book in her hand which she clutched onto tight,

Silence looked over at the stunning Mute next to her, Her name was Rachelle, She was also 13, Her nationality is French but soon moved to Canada before leaving her family there to study here in Scotland,

Her and Silence were both quite short, Rachelle had light brown hair that slid down her face to her shoulders, her eyes shone hazel, They looked as if they were hiding secrets

… She had red glasses which she liked to hide behind, she had pale skin and a long haunting scar down the left side of her face, She wore a black t-shirt with the gay flag on it, and a multi-coloured skirt, which was quite short, however she wore Metal boots the same as Silence and had thigh high black socks on she wore black fingerless gloves with bits of metal hanging of them, She fiddled with her fingers a lot, She looked very cute but quite haunting at the same time…

Silence and Rachelle were sharing a room together, they had a lot in common so it could have been worse, even so, Silence felt deep down that she had to help this girl in whatever way she could, which included not allowing anyone to ask of her scar, even she didn't know but she knew Rachelle might not want to talk about it,

Next was Momoko who was jumping all over the place out of excitement She was a fun-loving Irish maniac, She as well moved to Scotland quite young, She was in fact Silence's cousin, She had short dirty blond hair with choppy layers it had natural blond highlights when sunny though, her eyes were a nice shade of blue and green, She was relatively tall for 14 She tended to have a lot of ''blond moments'' she wore a black t-shirt with ''Death the Kid'' on it from her favourite show ''soul eater'' She also had thigh high socks on but they were multi coloured, like her fingerless gloves, she also wore black boots but they had no metal on them she had a black skirt with multi coloured rainbow splats on it and refused to wear a jacket,

Silence and Rachelle parted ways with Momoko who was sharing a room with a girl called Svetlana Nabokov who she had met on the way to their room,

Svetlana was obviously Russian she was born in Russia she stayed in Russia She had only left Russia once and that was to attend this school, Svetlana was a lot more normal than the other girls,

She was wearing denim jeans and black leather boots with a lacy blouse, she had shoulder length dark brown hair and pale-ish skin, her eyes were grey with a tinge of blue, she also had a tattoo of an elephant on her left ankle which nobody knew about, She was 14 and your classic Russian beauty, She was so kind but she did not take anybody's crap, She was deeply missing her brother Nikolai,

''So how are you?''

Svetlana said in a thick Russian accent, Momoko smiled at her sweetly it seems that she would friends with her rather stunning roommate,

'' I'm fine, oh, what bed are you wanting?''

Svetlana chose the bed by the window, Momoko took the bed by the door,

*MEANWHILE*

Another 14 year old girl stood alone in a dormitory, her name was Keesh Michel, she was always alone her red hair went carefully down to her knees her eyes would change colour considering her mood her skin was pale and her body was full of piercings she had 6 toes on her right foot which was something she usually kept hidden, she also had a tramp stamp of an eyeball she had received from a dude in an alleyway… she wore black a lot and usually logos with her favourite bands on them she was kicked out of her home, so she moved from Canada to north Hampshire, she got onto the floor and pulled out her knife she fiddled with it a bit before cutting her wrist several times,

''I wonder who my new roommate will be?''

she looked down at her bleeding wrist,

''I don't really care to be honest…''

*meanwhile*

''GODDAMMIT!''

yelled the new boy Caito Francisco as he fell face first onto the bags he had brought with him, He got up and eyed the bags,

''you will be burned…''

he added in a sinister but funny voice, There he found a Spanish man by the name of Antonio,

''OHMAIGAWD! Hello!''

sang the Spanish man as he went to shake Caito's hand, Caito was full on American, He was also a 13 year old bisexual, which amazed a lot of people, he once wore a dress as a dare once and found himself quite enjoying it, He had short red hair and pale skin he had a collection of freckles and shimmery green eyes, As he took Antonio's hand he smiled and said,

''The name's Caito, Francisco, Caito…''

making a very obvious James Bond reference, Antonio laughed a little,

''I hope you don't mind I think I should tell you, I'm bisexual…''

Antonio said shyly, Caito was really happy he could finally relate to someone,

''OHMAIGAWD NO WAY ME TOO!''

this was sure to be interesting,

*meanwhile*

Bree Quinn walked into the room to find her roommate on the floor with blood dripping from her wrists, She had black hair with purple streaks, She had blue eyes and red glasses, she was rather tall, she was wearing some denim shorts and cowgirl boots her top had a very clear ''VOCALOIDS'' written on it She, being American and coming from Texas really loved the cowgirl look,

''What the actual fuck are you trying to do…''

She murmured quietly but loud enough for Keesh to hear her, Keesh looked up at her,

''Oh for fucks sake…''

Keesh shouted,

''…WHY THE FUCK HAVE I GOT A HILLBILLY!''

Bree was slightly offended,

''I will have you know im for Texas im no hillbilly, you, YOU…GOTH!''

Keesh and Bree were onto bad terms already, how could they survive together?

*meanwhile again*

Another Spaniard had entered the school premises and had walked into her dorm and threw herself onto the bed, She had violet eyes, black hair, pale skin and was rather tall, she was 14 and although being a fun loving Spaniard ruled everything with an iron fist, She was dressed very modestly with her hair in braids even so she was wearing converse on her feet, she took out her Manga and began reading,

''Man those Japanese boys are so cute,''

it was at this point a young Japanese boy named Kiku Honda just happed to walk in the room,

'' h-h-hi''

he stuttered obviously hearing what she said only moments before, She looked up,

''HE'S SO CUTE!''

she yelled inside her head, why was he sharing a room with a girl?

''incase you are wondering I am sharing with you because there is no more space in the boys dorms…''

That's the reason…

*SOMEPLACE ELSE*

Her name was Shanna Fernandes she was Surinamese which is a place hardly spoke of She was very loud and she had brown skin, dark long wavy hair and brown eyes she was extremely short and extremely beautiful she was 14 and ready for all the high school parties!

But first…

She checked under her bed and pillow to make sure there was no spiders or snakes…

She hated them…

She missed her brothers Ranuel and Joshua and she always wore a hibiscus flower in her hair…

suddenly the doors flew open and in walked Camilia Cordovi, she was stroppy and had one heck of a potty mouth she was 13 and was Spanish before moving to America and then to Scotland, she had brown hair with caramel tips which were always left down she had olive green eyes and a tan she was quite slender and she wore an ivory v-neck, blue skinny jeans, dark converse and a gold necklace she kept on at all times,

''Hi im Shanna, who are you?''

Camilia sourly turned round,

''NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS YOU WANKING SLUT!''

Shanna looked at the girl is disbelief,

''why me?''

She thought to herself…

**YAY ITS DONE THAT TOOK ME ALL DAY NO JOKE!**

**I have everyone in the first chapter but everyone wont be in every chapter some people requested to choose a pairing that someone already had which was a problem so if you are asked to change don't hurt me please!**

**GOODBYE! Lucy xxx**


	3. The Story Of Silence

**Danke for all the wonderful reviews im really excited about this story remember all the character will not be in every chapter each chapter will focus on one person which may possibly have others in it, I'm sorry if this inconveniences anyone…**

The Story of Silence,

There stood silence in her dormitory drawing in her sketchpad, she was really talented, Rachelle sat looking out of the window,

''Rachelle, please stop doing that, it's really disturbing…''

Silence said in a Scottish accent, but at the same time it had a very detectable English tinge, She lifted her head from her sketchbook to see Rachelle playing with a photo album a tear drifting down her cheek,

''Rachelle I'm going to go explore okay?''

Rachelle nodded and she lightly touched her scar, Silence walked out the room,

*** Meanwhile ***

'' Dude, I mean it seriously!''

Alfred. F Jones yelled from one side of his room to the other, he was yelling at his childhood friend Arthur Kirkland,

''No Alfred! I'm happy here thank you very much!''

Arthur retorted, Alfred was trying to get him out of the room and to go explore because he had a date with one of the new girls,

''Alfred! I find it hard to believe you would kick me out for some girl you don't even know!''

Alfred smiled a bit,

''Yeah your right dude… I DO KNOW HER! So get out!''

Arthur got up and walked out, where the hell could he go?

*MEANWHILE*

''where am i?''

Silence wondered, she sat on some stairs and began to draw again, She was drawing a meadow, with lots of flowers and unicorns…

''Hello?''

A thick English accent said to her, She turned round her red eyes shone in the light that was being let through a window, her hair was really shiny today, however this guy standing in front of her, I'm sorry this ANGEL! Was absolutely gorgeous his dirty blond hair was messily falling down the side of his face his green eyes were shining beautifully and his rather large eyebrows really set of his face, his skin was flawless it was pale and smooth, his clothes, well, he wore a dark green tie, a white shirt and olive sweater vest as well as some dress pants and pointed black leather shoes,

''I'm sorry but is anyone sitting beside you?''

Silence smiled sweetly,

''no, please feel free to sit!''

He seemed a little shocked but soon smiled at her English tinged accent,

''So where are you from? I can't tell Scotland or England?''

Arthur asked, They were both smiling like idiots, Silence answered his question,

''I was born in England but moved up here at a really young age…''

He smiled,

''I'm from England''

He glanced down at her sketchbook,

''Oh! You like unicorns?''

She slammed her book shut,

''I U-um no I just…''

He laughed at her stuttering,

''I really like them that's all no need to get so nervous!''

Her cheeks went as red as her eyes,

''My name's Silence…''

She muttered, He gave her a confused look,

''I doubt that's your real name…''

She smiled a bit,

''yeah your right… my real names Lucy, Lucy Whyte…''

He smiled,

''that's better Silence sounds very ''Ugly'' That's not suiting for a girl like you, Lucy is much better…''

She went even redder than before now,

''You, you, you Bastard!''

She tried to look strong but she was still shining a deep red,

''Ha-Ha! Don't get angry!''

She looked up at him smirking a little,

''Well then Smartass, what's your name!''

He laughed a bit, He looked into her eyes, the red in them were extremely beautiful,

''My name is Arthur it is nice to be acquainted,''

His voice! It was absolutely amazing!

''Anyway, Lucy, back to your drawings…''

She furrowed her brow a bit,

''What do you mean!''

He looked at her smiling a bit,

''Unicorns, lovely creatures, Don't you agree?''

She nodded a bit, Suddenly an all done up Momoko walked past them,

''Momo what are you doing!''

Momoko winked at her,

''Silence! Silence,''

Arthur looked up at the girl in disapproval,

''Please don't call her that her name is Lucy…''

Momoko glared at the boy,

''I know her name Limey bastard! Im her cousin!''

Arthur looked at Silence his eyes opened a bit and he shaped his mouth into a cute little ''o'' then he pretended to look at the wall, Silence smiled,

''Momo where are you going!''

Momoko winked at Silence again,

''I got a hot date with an American babe up in room 101…''

Arthur's head shot up,

''Are you talking about Alfred?''

He yelled, she looked at him with a very ''duh-captain-obvious'' face,

''Yes, now im off!''

she bounded up the stairs and Arthur looked at a rather shocked Silence,

''I'm so sorry I didn't know she was your cousin!''

She smiled at him,

''No problem, thanks for sticking up for me!''

Her face went red, He thought it was so cute!,

''It was nothing, just call me Sir Arthur Kirkland, saviour of the Damsel in distress, Lucy Whyte!''

they both laughed a bit, Silence glanced at her watch then shot up from the stairs, Arthur looked quite surprised,

''OMG! I'm sorry I have to go!''

He gave quite a sad look to her then stood up,

''well, I will walk you to your destination Milady!''

He said in a joking voice, she calmed down and linked arms with him,

''Seriously! We are only going back to my dorm!''

Arthur smiled,

''All the more reason to walk you!''

They laughed,

''Dream on!''

She walked back with him, and when they got to the dorm room, She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and pointed to the number on the back of her door,

''room 108, remember that Artie!''

They both blushed,

''Mine is 101, so we are quite close…''

They parted ways, As Silence walked into her room she found the Photo album Rachelle was looking at before she left on the floor and Rachelle in the corner along with a pool of blood,

''RACHELLE!''

**DUN DUN DUN for clifhangers can you guess what happened thank you all for reviewing and keep doing so im going to go through everyone's characters in the order the were introduced in the first chapter,**


	4. The Story Of The Muted Child

The story of the Muted Child:

Rachelle looked out the window it was raining, she wanted so desperately to lie on the cold wet ground and to smell the fresh air, But alas she could not, She was abruptly interrupted by Silence,

''Rachelle can you please stop doing that it is quite disturbing…''

Rachelle glared at Silence, She was so pretty, Why couldn't she be pretty to?

She looked at her scar in the reflection of the window then picked up her photo album, her photo album…

So many secrets it held…

''Rachelle I am going to explore okay?''

She nodded and watched as Silence got up and swiftly walked out the room and slowly closing the door,

Rachelle averted her attention to the album…

It wasn't full, She didn't have much of a childhood…

Her Album stopped at a page entitled,

''My Mummies Funeral…''

She shed a tear,

Her life was normal, happy, she didn't have a care in the goddamn world, She had her mum to talk to, She was always there, She also had her dad Ricardo, they were so happy… The album was full of pictures of three happy people then suddenly at age 7,

It was all gone…

Her mum had died, so suddenly, Ricardo couldn't take it, distraught, he took it out on Rachelle…

He slashed her face with a broken beer bottle,

He never got it looked at for her…

This was how she got this scar, this ugly, scar, She cried so incredibly hard,

Whenever she screamed he told her to shut up,

She became mute, She had changed, her friends left her, no-one liked her, her clothes got darker and darker while her skin got paler and paler,

Then one day when Ricardo was out…

SLASH!

SLIT!

DRIP!

She had cut her wrists for the first time, those sounds were playing in her mind like a record,

SLASH!

SLIT!

DRIP!

SLASH!

SLIT!

DRIP!

SLASH!

SLIT!

DRIP!

SLASH!

SLIT!

DRIP!

SLASH!

SLIT!

DRIP!

SLASH!

SLIT!

DRIP!

PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

It wouldn't stop, it never stopped, but she could temporarily pause it, only for a while, but it was worth it,

SLASH!

SLIT!

DRIP!

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

She had cut her wrists again, but this time the noise didn't stop her life flashed before her life,

The rejections, the hurt, the abuse, the love, EVERYTHING!

It was then she realised what she had did…

She had cut to deep…

Her blood went a dark red and the pain was horrifying, she gasped for air, She was blacking out fast, what could she do?

NOTHING!

She fell to the floor, she could hear a small voice,

''Room 108, remember that Artie!''

She heard a males voice but she couldn't hear what he said, she heard a door slam, then a gasp, then silence…

''RACHELLE!''

Sure scream my name…

I don't want to wake up…


	5. The Happy Chronicles Of Momoko Suzuki

The happy chronicles of Momoko Suzuki:

Momoko was young, pretty and always got what she wanted she was Irish though half of her family were Japanese hence the name, only a few minutes after entering the school she was already flirting with a hot American,

''Hey, what's your name…''

She called over to him, he winked at her,

''Alfred, I'm the hero of this school…''

She smiled seductively,

''would you be my hero?''

He smiled,

''Course… I'm in room 101, see ya in an hour, he blew her a kiss and disappeared''

*later*

As she walked up the stairs she was confronted by Silence and another boy after giving the boy a telling she walked off, she soon found room 101 and walked in, somebody could have warned her,

She saw Alfred in his boxers trying to find some clothes, She burst into laughter and his face went red,

''Oh uh…your early…''

he smiled, she was practically crying it was so funny, especially because the boxers had the union jack on it,

''uh… they are Arthur's I just ran out that's all!

She turned around and let him finish getting changed they played video games, and watched horror movies not to mention…other…stuff…

''Man, your so cool!''

Alfred said to Momoko, Momoko had only knew him a while but instantly knew she really, really liked him, they exchanged phone numbers and Momoko informed him of her room number,

''I'm in room 201, it's not that far away when you think about it it's only up the stairs, hey that means my room's directly above yours!''

He smiled and decided that it would be a good idea for them to find something useful to do, so they decided to watch the movie _Barbie: in fairytopia _which went very well,

Momoko loved the magic and Alfred took the piss out of it because it was Arthur's movie and Alfred hated fairies and so he and Momoko found it a very eventful film…

Considering Alfred cried at the happy ending and INSISTED it was hay fever, Momoko took the absolute rip out of him, just then Alfred did something completely out of the blue, he leaned over and kissed her it was a really intimate moment but…

''AWWW! How sweet the American's got a play date!''

They turned round to see a certain Englishman laughing his head off, until he saw his Barbie DVD on the floor,

''MOTHERFUCKER! How many times have I told you that's a classic!

Alfred giggled,

''Yea sure! But em…nice ending…''

''RACHELLE!''

they froze in fear and soon bounded to room 108 where Silence was crouched over Rachelle who lay there close to death, Silence turned her head to a shocked Arthur, Momoko had already called the Ambulance, her and Alfred left the room carrying Rachelle, Silence sat in utter shock tears streaming from her face,

''how, how could I let this happen?''

Arthur held her close and spoke in a calming voice,

''No, no it's not your fault, please don't cry she will be okay…''

Silence looked up at him,

''but I should have been there…''

Arthur stared at her for a minute and then went over to her wardrobe, silence did not question his actions he pulled out a long sleeved white shirt, a black tie thigh high black socks and a pinafore only this pinafore was tartan and really only acted as a kind of corset with braces , it had black netting underneath which made it puff out, he passed it over to her,

''change into this Lucy…''

Silence blinked at him,

''but why?''

she asked, he sighed

''because you are far too pretty to be dressed like a death loving punk…''

She blinked again, was he being serious?

''well okay then…''

He turned round as she got changed, they could both hear the ambulance in the distance, after she had done she tapped his shoulder, when he turned round he could swear he got a boner just looking at her, her hair was down and she didn't know what to do with it,

''well, how do I look Arthur?''


	6. The Tale Of The Russian Child

**Sorry for taking so long im a loser…**

**But im updating now and I hope it makes up for it im really interested in this story for some reason it's always in the back of my mind like ''Hey bitch make me a sandwich!'' and I'm like ''NO!''**

The tale of the Russian girl:

Svetlana was sitting in her dorm unpacking her things when she heard the ambulance, She stopped what she was doing,

''What is that? An ambulance? No it can't be it's only the first day!''

She peered out the window to see Rachelle getting carried away by an ambulance, a swarm of witnesses around the vehicle,

''BROTHER! GET BACK HERE!''

Svetlana heard a Russian accent from out side her door, She opened the door to find a Russian boy running into a room and slamming the door, A Russian girl, maybe from Belarus, was hammering the door Svetlana stepped in,

''Hey! Stop that! If he owes you money or something I can get it back, just don't hammer down the door…''

The girl stopped and shed a tear and went to walk away, Svetlana grabbed her arm,

''Don't leave, I haven't met any other Russian kids yet, I would like to get to know you!''

The girl stared at her blankly,

''My name is Natasha, and I'm from Belarus not Russia…''

Svetlana nodded her head, and tugged at Natasha's sleeve,

''Hey, my room is right here sit down and talk to me for a while no need to be shy…''

Natasha cast her gaze at Svetlana pulling her sleeve, then looked back up at Svetlana and nodded, Svetlana led her into the room, it was made of cobbled walls and had one or two old fashioned windows, (the school was a castle after all)

''I like your room, it reminds me of home…''

Natasha muttered, Svetlana looked at her puzzled, She must have a pretty boring house…

''So…''

Svetlana started, Natasha waited for Svetlana's sentence,

''what did you want that boy for?''

Natasha put her head down,

''I-I-I love him…But he doesn't love me…''

Svetlana put her arm around Natasha,

''Then he's an idiot, I have only known you awhile but you are seriously beautiful and quite nice as well…''

Natasha smiled at Svetlana,

''no-one has said that to me before, they are scared of me, they call me a freak, thank you Svetlana…''

Natasha got lost in Svetlana's eyes for a minute, what was this feeling? Could it be…No…Svetlana's a girl…but…was it?

Natasha shot upright from the seat,

''well anyway thank you, I need to go, I will see you later…''

Natasha ran out the room, Svetlana was blinking at the door that was ajar from Natasha's exit, if only Natasha knew, Svetlana was kind of thinking the same thing, Svetlana blinked and looked out the window again, it looked like nothing had happened, all the spectators were gone, so was the ambulance,

*Meanwhile*

''It's really nice, Lucy…''

Arthur trailed off, Silence smiled,

''Good! Well I'm going to the hospital to see Rachelle, would you like to come with?''

Arthur nodded and the two left the room…

* meanwhile *

''That Arthur guys such a loser!''

Momoko laughed, Alfred laughed as well, Arthur was kind of a nerd,

''Yep!''

Alfred agreed with her Momoko's look changed from laughing to worry,

''Silence better not have a thing for him, I WON'T ALLOW IT!''

Alfred laughed again,

''Why not! Arthur's a nerd and really annoying but he is a gentleman and is nice when you get to know him and anyway I think he has a thing for her too!''

Momoko was shocked,

''No way really! How'd you know!''

Alfred shot her a glance,

''it doesn't take a scientist to realize…''

Momoko nodded her face filled with a bad poker face…

*meanwhile *

Keesh stayed in her dorm the whole day, she pretty much refused to emerge from the bleak, damp and dusty room, it wasn't a used room, no-one had used it for years, so she got lumbered with it,

She hated it here, she loved her rebellious lifestyle, not this shit…

''Fuck this…''

she murmured, she was munching on a carrot, Her parents had sent her here after her life spiralled out of control, Bree Quinn just stared at her…

''You are so rude, you know that!''

She yelled, Keesh just looked at her with a blank face,

''simmer please…''

Her wrists dripped blood, Bree looked at Keesh straight in the face,

''You know that girl that got taken away in the ambulance today, she cut too deep that's why! Stop cutting you idiot there is no need to!''

Keesh paid her no attention and slit her wrists yet again,

''so…''

she muttered,

*meanwhile*

Natasha walked past her brother Ivan, he cowered and hid behind a tree, Natasha looked at him for a minute,

''You aren't worth it…''

she muttered then walked on, Ivan looked at her,

''Did, she really just…''

Ivan smiled,

''finally!''

then his face went to worry,

''who upset my sister…''


	7. The Rebellious Life Of Keesh

**AGAIN SORRY!**

**Im a terrible person for taking so long to update but I have been working on a story called ''A Jolly Good Time As A Female'' if you have time check it out but for noaw STORYYYYYYYYYY!**

The rebellious life of Keesh:

''Hey little lady, Want a tattoo?''

Keesh eyed the man in the alleyway,

''Free tattoo? Sure why not''

She sat down and let the man give her a tattoo she did not flinch at the painful needle, She was used to pain…

''done…''

the man said eerily, Keesh smiled,

''thanks…''

She got up and walked away the man waved at her,

'' See you later…''

Keesh walked on, she wasn't going anywhere, where would she go?

''Keesh…Keesh KEESH!''

yelled Bree quickly snapping Keesh out of her flashback,

''what is it, in-superior puny human?''

Bree gave her a grow-up-bitch glance,

''What bed?''

Keesh smiled,

''I'm happy here on the floor actually…''

Bree's temper rose,

''Fine! I'll pick!''

Bree dumped her bag on the nearest bed and took the red glasses off of her face and placing them on a bed-side table beside her, she twiddled her black hair and smiled every time she encountered a purple strand,

''Look…I'm sorry…''

Keesh murmured, Bree looked shocked,

''What?''

''I said I'm sorry…''

Bree smiled at Keesh,

''Me too…''

Keesh smiled and walked to the door,

''Be back soon…''

Keesh walked out of the room and walked straight into a boy with blond hair that went down to his shoulders,

''Sorry…''

He said aggressively, Keesh stared at him viciously,

''No problem, I guess you're from Switzerland right?''

He looked at her with a ''Duh?'' face, she looked at him agitated,

''Man you could be cute if you didn't always have a stupid scowl on your face…''

He growled at her tensely,

''Could say the same about you…''

Suddenly the power went off and everything went dark, an array of screams from childish girls were heard, Keesh held the boy tightly he simply looked down at her (although he couldn't see anything),

''What are you doing?''

She tensed up,

''Don't laugh but I'm terrified of the dark…''

He guffawed a bit and rolled his eyes,

''What's your name?''

She furrowed her eyebrows,

''Keesh, yours?''

''Vash…''

*meanwhile*

Arthur held Lucy closely they were so close to exiting the building suddenly… blackness…

''Arthur?''

''Yeah?''

''Did you just grope my ass…''

''No…''

''Alright then…''

He lied so badly, Truth is as sad as it was he did, he would never do something like that, I guess it was because the chance was there and he took it,

''Arthur…?''

'''Y-y-yes?''

''Well, should we continue walking?''

''Yes…

They continued but Arthur lost his balance and fell down a flight of stairs,

''Arthur!''

Lucy fell soon after landing right on top of him,

''Lucy?''

''Yes?''

''if you don't mind, would you get off of me?''

''Um… yes…''

''Not like I didn't like it or that you aren't good enough but it really hurt and I didn't want to die or something and your not fat I didn't mean that either it's just-''

''Artie?''

''Yes Lucy?''

_beautiful call her **beautiful!**_

''Don't worry about it seriously…''

_because I enjoyed it too…_

*mean while *

''OH MY FUCK THE ALIENS!''

yelled Alfred, Momoko giggled,

''Alfred ignore the Aliens in your head…''

''BUT THEY ARE GOING TO KILL M-''

He was cut off by Momoko kissing him passionately, They cut off soon after,

''Wow…''

*back to Keesh *

''Well Keesh, would you like to go on a date with me?

Keesh smiled and died of happiness a bit inside,

''Me a date? SURE!''


	8. The Flamboyant Life Of Caito

**I'm currently looking for a beta reader im interested PM me!**

**Also I will only be able to update once a month unless somebody here could take this story over for me but until then extremely slow updates and im so sorry about it,**

**Plus in Scotland (UK) snogging is the same as making out,**

The Flamboyant Life Of Caito!:

''I wonder why the power went out?''

Antonio wondered, but none the less helped his new '_Amigo' _Get settled in, Caito eyed the room wiping dust from wherever he needed to, Then the lights came back on,

''Let's play truth!''

Caito jumped up and screamed in excitement, Antonio nodded,

''That sounds good!''

Caito sat on the edge of the bed and smiled,

''Ok, first question!''

Caito started, Antonio sat beside him on the bed,

''Have you ever wore a dress?''

Antonio pondered this for a moment,

''Yeah… once or twice…''

Antonio turned to face Caito,

''You?''

Caito nodded,

''I was dared to once…''

Antonio smiled,

''OK, how old were you when you had your first kiss?''

Caito blushed and fumbled his hands,

''…Haven't yet…''

Antonio nodded with a smile on his face,

''Na me neither…''

Caito looked shocked,

''I'll admit I didn't expect it!''

Antonio nodded, It went on from there each question they found out more about each other, Eventually it was like they had known each other from birth, Caito was to ask the last question,

''Ok last question!''

Antonio listened up and paid attention, Caito gulped and smiled,

''Would you go out with me?''

Antonio froze and Caito instantly regretted asking,

''Finally you asked me…''

Antonio smiled and pulled Caito into a hug,

''Well that went easier than expected..''

Caito smiled, Yes, Yes it did…

***meanwhile***

''Thank god the lights are back on!''

Arthur exclaimed, Lucy smiled at him,

''Yeah that could have been much worse!''

There was an awkward silence until Arthur smiled and spoke softly,

''Hospital?''

Lucy nodded and they walked out the door, After they arrived they walked into the hospital and into a ward where nurses were running about saving lives, That's when they saw her, Rachelle was lying on a hospital bed and her gaze shifted over to Lucy and Arthur, Her eyes drifted closed and Lucy sighed, Arthur felt a pang of pity, What do you say about this situation? Rachelle opened her eyes and sent what seemed like messages to Lucy, Lucy nodded then cast her gaze up to Arthur who understood immediately and left the hospital in tow of Lucy,

''What happened?''

He enquired, Lucy cast her gaze at him,

''Nothing much, She's just embarrassed for us seeing her in such a state!''

Arthur nodded and then opened the door for Lucy on her way back to her dorm room, Lucy smiled at him which made Arthur melt, Lucy invited him in and they sat down on two plush beanbags, Arthur and Lucy talked about childhood and teen years so far, Lucy let him see her sketchpad and he loved the drawings of fairies, Arthur looked up Lucy who had caught sight of a clock,

''Artie?''

_Did Lucy just call me Artie? That's adorable!_ He snapped out of his daydream and looked at her with a polite smile,

''Yes Lucy?''

Lucy giggled slightly and pointed at the clock,

''I think we got too carried away…''

Sure enough Arthur gasped at the clock that read 3am,

''Oh my god! Alfred will never let me hear the end of this!''

Arthur got up and started to walk to the door, He shot a glance back at Lucy who was smiling at him, Arthur stopped and fully turned round which made Lucy give him a weird confused look,

''Arthur what's wrong?''

Arthur twiddled his thumbs and looked at the floor but took some steps closer to her until he was directly in front of her, Lucy was blushing but was fighting it back, Arthur pulled her into a hug and when he pulled back he remained to have his hands on her waist,

''Lucy…I…Umm…''

Lucy pressed her lips against Arthur's and then quickly pulled back and looking away, Arthur's face was bright red and he looked at her in the eyes, Lucy was simply smiling, Arthur composed himself then kissed her again, This time they went on for a full 3 minutes, They would have been longer but…

''Arthur?''

Lucy and Arthur paid their attention to the door where Alfred and Momoko stood smiling like a pair of idiots, Arthur's face went bright red again and Lucy simply smiled at them,

''Hi guys! What's up?''

Arthur was staring at Lucy liked she just jumped the grand canyon, Momoko stopped smiling and glared at Arthur, Lucy was waving at Alfred and Alfred was looking worriedly at Momoko, Alfred answered Lucy's question,

''Nothing much just walked in on you snogging the faces off of each other!''

Lucy smiled at him,

''So? I caught you and Momoko doing the same!''

Momoko and Alfred gave each other a glance and shrugged it off,

''Guess you're right…''

Momoko said after a while,

''We're going so see ya!''

Momoko shouted from halfway down the hall, She was practically running before she even reached 'going', Arthur cast a look back to Lucy who was looking back at him,

''Can I stay in your room tonight, I have a feeling they are going to be using mine…''

Lucy laughed and nodded,

***Back with Caito!***

After getting to know each other and asking Antonio out, Caito was pretty happy, Antonio was currently snogging Caito to the point of oblivion_, If someone walked in right now! _Caito thought to himself, Things just went so fast it's like as soon as he looked at Antonio he wanted him, (**A/N don't blame him, how could you resist dat ass?'') **and Antonio felt the same as soon as he looked into Caito's glittering eyes, Their lips parted and they smiled at each other and looked into the other's eyes,

''Caito?''

''Yes?''

''It's 3AM isn't it?''

''Yes…''

***With Svetlana***

Svetlana was in bed but wasn't asleep, It had been a very eventful first couple of days and the actual classes were going to start soon! It was at that moment she heard a faint knock on the door, Svetlana cast a gaze to the door before getting up and carefully opening it, There stood Natalya with a sad look on her face, _Damn She's beautiful…_ Svetlana's mind started to stray, She snapped out of it and looked back down at Natalya who was looking at her with a hopeful smile now,

''May I come in?''

Svetlana nodded,

''Of course!''

Svetlana turned on her light and let Natalya in, Natalya was looking at the floor and twiddling her thumbs, Svetlana took a couple of minutes to guess what was wrong,

''Was it that boy again?''

Natalya hook his head, There was silence until Natalya spoke,

''I'm confused…''

Svetlana listened intently,

''I've loved him my whole life, But now as quick as a flash I've fell for someone else…''

Svetlana nodded, Natalya continued,

''…To make it worse this person would never ever love me back…''

Svetlana put her hand on Natalya's shoulder,

''Have you talked to them about it?''

Natalya shook her head, Svetlana's smiled at Natalya,

''Then tell them, you'd be surprised…''

Natalya nodded,

''In that case…''

Natalya's face went red and she blurted out the next sentence extremely fast,

''I love you Svetlana!''

Little did she know Ivan Braginski was listening intently at the door,

''But Natalya loves me… Natalya chases me! I can't just be replaced!''

Ivan was mad but he didn't yet know why, Was this jealousy? All he knew is he wasn't going to lose her that easily,

''I think I love you too Natalya…''

Crap! He had to work fast!


	9. I'M SO SORRY

**ATTENTION EVERYBODY!**

**I CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE THIS STORY!**

**FOR REASONS I CANT DISCUSS.**

**I AM EXTREMLY SORRY IF ANYBODY DIDN'T GET THEIR CHAPTER!**

**IF ANYBODY WISHES TO CONTINUE THIS STORY THEY HAVE MY FULL CONSENT, AGAIN I'M SO SO SORRY!**


End file.
